The Morning After
by Dramatically Yours
Summary: This story picks up at the end of the ESG novel, The Case of the Drowsy Mosquito.  Perry Mason and Della Street contemplate a serious decision after spending the night together in the desert.
1. Chapter 1

**I was intrigued by Perry and Della's conversation at the end of the novel, The Case of the Drowsy Mosquito. What might have happened if Perry hadn't let the subject of marriage drop so easily?**

**The words in italics are taken directly from the novel.**

_Mason turned to Della Street. "Know something?"_

"_What?"_

"_I bet the preacher would make a reduced rate on marrying three couples instead of two."_

_She looked at him with wistful tenderness. "Forget it, Chief."_

"_Why?"_

_Her eyes looked out over the long reaches of the desert that stretched out far below. "We're happy now," she said. "You can't tell what marriage would do to us. We'd have a home. I'd be a housekeeper. You'd need a new secretary…. You don't want a home. I don't want you to have a new secretary. Right now you're tired. You've been matching wits with a murderer. You feel as though you'd like to marry and settle down. Day after tomorrow you'll be looking for a new case where you can go like mad, skin through by a thousandth of an inch. That's the way you want to be, and that's the way I want you. You'd never settle down and I don't want you to. And besides, Salty couldn't leave the camp all alone tomorrow."_

_Mason moved to her side, slipped his arm around her shoulders, held her close to him. "I could argue with you about all that," he said softly._

_She laughed up at him. "You could argue all right, but even if you could convince **me,** you couldn't convince **you**. You **know** I'm right."_

_Mason started to say something, then checked himself, tightening the pressure of his arm. They stood in silence, looking out at the desert where varicolored peaks thrust up into the red sunlight._

The crisp morning air awoke Perry Mason to a vague feeling of melancholy. Della Street was still fast asleep, snuggled beside him in her own sleeping bag. Perry gazed around the vacant campsite. Salty, his fiancé Lucille, Dr. Kenward, and the Nurse were already gone. By now, they were probably well on their way to Las Vegas to get married. He gazed down at Della, wishing that she had agreed to elope with him. Damn her logic and honesty. Any other woman would be pressuring him into marriage. He knew that he should be happy. Her refusal to marry him made it clear how completely she loved him. He knew she made a valid argument when she pointed out that he probably wasn't the marrying kind. Nevertheless, he wanted Della Street to be his wife.

Della stirred in her sleep, and Perry Mason couldn't resist her sweet pink lips for another moment. Leaning over, he kissed her tenderly.

"Perry," She purred. She snuggled closer into his embrace and wrapped her arm around his strong chest. Still half asleep, her lips found his again and she kissed him lazily, allowing his mouth to awaken her senses. "I wish we could wake up like this every morning," She said sleepily.

"We could, you know, if we were married," Perry responded softly.

Della recoiled quickly, irritated that he would mention marriage again so soon. Couldn't he see how much the topic pained her? Choosing to avoid another awkward conversation, she decided to make light of his comment. "Darling, don't ruin a perfectly lovely desert morning!"

"You're the one who mentioned how nice it is to wake up together. I was merely stating the obvious, Miss Street."

"Who said I was referring to waking up together? Perhaps I was simply alluding to the glorious sleep you can get in the fresh, clean, desert air."

Perry chuckled and touched her nose tenderly. "My dear Miss Street, you're right about the wonders of sleeping in the wide open spaces of the desert. But to tell you the truth, regardless of where I am, my sleep is always more satisfying when you are sleeping beside me. You can't chide a man for hoping to make it an every-night occurrence."

Della felt a smile creeping across her lips in spite of herself. "Aren't you in a romantic mood this morning, Mr. Mason?" She flirted

"It must be the desert air," he responded warmly as he pulled her in for another kiss. He caressed her face tenderly and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Della. I wish…"

Della interrupted him, hoping to fend off what she knew was coming next. "Perry. I wish you knew how hard this is for me. I… Well… " She struggled to find the words to express herself clearly. "Let's just not forget the conclusion of our conversation last night. You **know** it's not the best decision for us. Our relationship thrives because we both love excitement. We are both passionate about the work we are doing to help people. If I were to marry you, I'd be forgotten in a lovely house, and I'd be miserable. I'm a working girl. I'm not the housekeeping type."

Della Street tried to force her heart to stop beating so fast. Marrying him wasn't an option, no matter how hard he pursued her. Every morning before she walked into the office, she reminded herself of that simple fact. "It's better this way," she told herself. "He's never going to settle down. He'd grow to resent me for tying him down with a home and children. If I love him, I have to let go of my desire to be his wife. This has to be enough."

Perry pulled Della close to him again. He knew in the very depths of his being that Della Street wanted to be his wife. No matter how many times she refused him, he always saw a brief gleam in her eyes when he mentioned marriage. Her face lit up, and he imagined that she was dreaming of a loving marriage, a happy home, and children- their children. But in the blink of an eye, the gleam would be replaced with a stony determination, and it was hard to imagine that he had even seen it at all. He knew she feared losing him, and for that very reason she refused him. But he suspected if he could somehow prove himself to her, she might change her mind.

"Della, what if I promise you that nothing has to change?" His blue eyes sparkled with sincerity and hope. He saw hope reflected in her eyes, and for a moment, he knew she was considering his words.

She pushed a lock of hair off of his forehead tenderly, and then attempted to steel herself against the love in his eyes. "We've talked about this before, Chief. You told me that I couldn't continue being your secretary if we got married. You said that clients wouldn't approve, and you're right. It wouldn't be professional. I wish you'd just drop the subject. Nothing has changed since yesterday. It isn't going to happen, Chief." She wriggled out of his embrace and climbed out of her sleeping bag, determined to show him that she was serious about ending the discussion. She turned away from him, hiding the tears that threatened to flow freely down her cheeks. She didn't want him to know how much it pained her to refuse him, to close the door on their dreams of legitimizing their relationship and settling down together.

"Della." She could hear the pain in his voice. She slowly turned to face him. He had gotten out of his sleeping bag, his clothes rumpled from sleeping in them all night. But it was the way he was kneeling on one knee that caused Della Street to gasp for air. "Della, come here," he commanded with a voice that seemed to be disengaged from his body.

Della took a tentative step toward him, unable to pull her eyes away from the sight of Perry Mason down on one knee. When she noticed a black velvet box in his hand, she felt light-headed and feared she might faint.

Perry's voice wavered as he began to speak. "Della Street. I have been completely in love with you since you became my secretary 6 years ago. You have totally transformed my life." He paused, struggling to find the words to express the depth of his love for her. "I can't imagine not having you by my side. I know you're afraid that marrying me will change everything, but I'm afraid that not getting married will change everything. I need you, Della. I love you. Please say yes." Perry Mason pushed the black velvet box into her trembling hand as he gazed up at her with hopeful eyes.

Della Street slowly opened the box. Inside was a perfectly round diamond solitaire, tastefully large, but not obscene. Perry had done well. It was a ring she would have chosen herself. The tears were flowing freely now, as her emotions went to war. Della Street knew her willpower was waning. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting expectantly for her answer, but she refused to raise her eyes to his. In her heart, she knew that if she refused him this time, there would be no more talk of marriage. "Yes" was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to give him the one word he longed to hear her say. Instead she completely dissolved into sobs, collapsing onto the sleeping bag in front of the still-kneeling Perry Mason. She buried her head in the pillow, her body shaking with violent sobs.

Perry Mason felt a knife go through his heart at the sight of Della falling apart. "Della, Baby. I didn't mean to make you cry." He rubbed her back tenderly. "Talk to me, honey."

"I c-c-c-can't talk to you! Y-y-y-you had to g-g-g-go and ruin everything!" Della responded into the pillow. "Don't you understand? I c-c-can't m-m-m-marry you, no m-m-m-matter how much I want to!"

"Come here, Della." Perry pulled Della up and wrapped his arms around his still-sobbing secretary. She curled up on his lap and buried her head in his chest.

"You don't have to marry me, Della," Perry whispered soothingly in her ear as he rocked her back and forth, caressing her back. "I don't want to see you so upset. I'm sorry I pushed it. I never should have brought out the ring. I guess I just thought that deep down you wanted to marry me. I thought that perhaps an official proposal might change your mind. We can keep on as we are. I only want you to be happy, Baby."

His kind words broke her heart. Perry Mason continued to rock her back and forth as she soaked his shirt with her tears. After a long time, her crying subsided. "I'm so sorry, Perry," she whispered.

He kissed her soft brown curls.

She pulled back from his chest and ran her long slender hand across his cheek. Her eyes glistened with tears un-spilled. "You are the best man I have ever known. I love you more than I have ever loved any man, and I want to be your wife. But I want to work, Perry. I want to share your adventures, and so I don't think I can marry you."

"Is that the only reason you continue to refuse my proposals?"

"Yes. I want more than anything to marry you," Della answered. "But I care too much about our relationship to throw it away just because 'normal' people get married."

Desperate to find a way to marry her, he made a ludicrous suggestion, knowing full-well that it was a foolish idea. "Della, Let's not tell anyone. Why not get married and keep it a secret? Then you can continue to be my secretary."

"If we're going to keep it a secret, why get married at all, then? We're happy as we are now," Della answered.

"Della, you don't look happy to me," Perry paused to gather his thoughts. "If we got married, it would be our own private covenant. Only we would know, but it would be a symbol of our commitment and love for each other."

"I could still be your secretary?"

"Yes, Della. You could still be my secretary," Perry answered smiling.

"What if someone found out? People are always poking around in your private affairs."

"Always playing devil's advocate, aren't you?" Perry asked.

"It's a logical question."

"Well, we admit the truth, and I say 'to hell with all of you. If you don't like that my secretary is my wife, you can go to another lawyer.'"

"Would you really do that, Perry? Wouldn't you worry that your business would suffer?" Della asked.

"Damn my business. When are you going to realize you are more important to me than anything? I love you, Della Street!"

Overcome with emotion, Della raised eager half-parted lips to his. Her kiss was fervent, demanding, and fiery. As her tongue danced with his, she left him no doubt of her intentions.

Perry Mason pulled away from her fervent kiss after a long moment. "My dear Miss Street, is that a yes?"

"Why yes, Mr. Perry Mason. I'll marry you!" Della Street answered with a sweet smile and a very obvious gleam in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After, Chapter 2

With trembling hands, Perry Mason slid the sparkling engagement ring onto Della's finger. "Do you know how long I've waited to do this, Della?"

Della Street looked up at Perry Mason with tears in her eyes. "Perry, it's simply beautiful." Lost for words, Della leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Now Della, I know you won't be able to wear it when we get back to Los Angeles, but I wanted you to have a proper engagement ring. You could always put it on a long chain and wear it around your neck. No one would ever see it."

"I'll do that as soon as I get home. It is such a beautiful ring, Chief," Della observed as the morning sunlight caressed the facets of the diamond, creating a rainbow of sparkles on Della's delicate finger.

"Well, my dear, when do you want to get married?" Mason asked warmly between eager kisses.

"As soon as possible, Perry," Della answered as she smiled into his lips.

"Well, we have a couple of options. We could leave for Las Vegas today and get married immediately. Or, if you're willing to wait 3 days, I can have my friend Judge Knox marry us in the privacy of his chambers, and we can apply for a confidential license, which means our marriage will not be a matter of public record," Perry explained reasonably.

Della paused, thinking for a moment. "As much as I'd like to marry you today, I think it would be wiser to wait 3 days and make all of the arrangements to ensure that it will be completely secret. The last time we went to Las Vegas for a case, the press was all over the story and had us married before we even got off the plane!"

Perry nodded. "Are you sure you'll still want to marry me in 3 days? I had to do an awful lot of convincing to get you to accept my proposal."

"I'm sure, as long as it stays a secret. You can't tell Paul. You can't tell your family. No one can know. It only takes one blabbermouth to spread secrets all over California."

"You don't have to worry about me, Miss Street! And Judge Knox is very trustworthy."

"Oh Perry, won't it be wonderful to know that we're married and still working together on cases?" Della sighed happily. "But my favorite part will be going home together and making love every night."

"Every night, hmmm?" Perry teased and drew Della in for another ardent kiss. "That sounds a lot like what we're already doing."

"I know, Chief. But we'll be married!"

PDPDPDPD

Three hours later, Perry and Della walked into Mason's law office.

"Yes, Millie, he took me to the most divine restaurant last night…" Gertie looked up from her desk at the sound of the door opening. "Good heavens, Mr. Mason! I didn't think you and Miss Street would be back until Tuesday at the earliest!" She hung up the phone quickly, abruptly ending her conversation with Millie. "I'm sorry Mr. Mason, I was just… um…"

Mason laughed out loud at Gertie's embarrassed expression. "Gertie, don't worry about it! Miss Street and I will be in and out of the office working on a little legal matter for the next few days, and then I'm giving Miss Street a long-overdue week off while I need to head out of town on business. Do you think you'll be able to hold down the fort for a week on your own? You can even make a personal phone call or two if you want," Mason teased.

"Why of course, Mr. Mason!" Gertie smiled warmly. "While you were out, I put all of the mail from the last 2 days on Miss Street's desk, along with your messages."

"Thank you, Gertie, I'll have Della take a look at everything right away," Mason responded and headed into his private office.

Della hung back for a moment beside Gertie's desk. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but over-heard what you said to Millie on the phone. Are things going well with Jack Reynolds, Gertie?"

"Oh Della! He is the most divine man I've ever gone out with. Would you believe he actually brought me flowers to the office yesterday afternoon? And we had the most lovely dinner last night. He's just so wonderful!" Gertie gushed.

"I'm so happy for you, Gertie! You deserve a terrific guy!" Della responded enthusiastically.

"How was your trip out to the desert with The Boss?" Gertie asked with a gleam in her eye.

"We had a nice celebration with Salty, Dr. Kenward, and some other friends. The desert is so beautiful Gertie! You and Jack should take a ride out there together next weekend and take a picnic supper. But you know Mr. Mason, all work all the time. In fact, I better get in there and move him along with the mail. You know how he despises it!" Della took leave of Gertie and headed toward the door Perry Mason had disappeared through just a few moments earlier.

Della paused at her desk, checked her calendar, and grabbed a steno pad before she headed into Mason's office. He was just hanging up the phone. Della walked around his desk and he pulled her tenderly onto his lap.

"Well, Judge Knox was thrilled at the prospect of marrying us! In fact, he promised that he would have the paperwork for the confidential license all ready for us when we get to his chambers. Today is Saturday, so he suggested coming early Tuesday morning before Court. He did remind me that we'd need a blood test, so you'd better make us appointments for that. We can bring that paperwork with us," Mason explained matter-of-factly.

"Sounds perfect, Perry!"

"Now there's only the matter of the honeymoon! I'm going to book a hotel in Mexico. I'd love to take you back to Hawaii, but I don't want us to draw any more attention than necessary. I think it would be best if we go somewhere we can drive."

"I don't care where we go; we're not going to leave the hotel room anyway. I promise you that, Chief!" Della whispered in his ear and proceeded to caress his lobe with her tongue. He moaned quietly at the sensation. She certainly knew how to arouse him.

He turned his head and found her neck, smelling the intoxicating aroma of her perfume, and covering her sensitive skin with kisses as his hand roamed under the hem of her skirt. His hot mouth found her eager lips, and he drove his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply. It was a kiss that left her breathless. His hand traveled higher and higher until his fingers encountered bare skin at the top of her stockings. He released her garter. She pulled away from his kiss and grabbed his hand.

"Oh no, Counselor. We are not going to let our passions go unchecked in this office with Gertie out in the reception room and the possibility of Paul Drake intruding at any moment. Besides, won't it be rather romantic to wait until our wedding night?" Della asked.

"But I want you now, Baby," Perry responded gruffly as he pulled her face to his in another hot lip-lock.

His arousal was evident, and Della had trouble tearing herself away from his passionate kiss. Her body ached to be loved by him. "It's only 3 days, Perry. Surely we can wait 3 days. I'm going to my office now to make arrangements for our blood tests. If I hurry, they might be able to fit us in today." Della arose from Perry's lap and pulled her skirt up, giving Perry a torturous peek at her long shapely leg as she reattached her garter. "Just promise me you won't get mixed up in any cases in the next 3 days. I'd be terribly disappointed if we had to cancel our plans."

Perry stood and put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Della, nothing is going to stop me from marrying you on Tuesday. I promise. Now, go make those appointments, and then head home for the day to start packing for your honeymoon!" Mason pecked her on the lips quickly and pushed her toward her own office to make the necessary arrangements for their blood tests.

PDPDPDPDPD

_Meanwhile, In Denver, Colorado…_

"What do you mean there are no flights to Los Angeles until Tuesday! I need a flight right away!" The voice on the other end of the phone infuriated the woman. "Fine. Book me the Tuesday flight, and notify me immediately if there are any cancellations." Laura Robertson gave the woman her personal information in order to book the flight and then slammed down the receiver.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After, Chapter 3

The phone on Perry Mason's desk rang loudly. "Yes, Gertie," Mason answered. "Well, put him through… Hello Judge Knox. Are we all set for tomorrow morning? …I see. Oh yes… Well, Della and I will take care of that. Thank you for calling. See you tomorrow morning."

Della Street walked into Mason's office from the law library. "Who was on the phone, Chief?"

"Judge Knox. Della. It seems we've run into a little snag in our plans. I was under the impression that we wouldn't need witnesses for the confidential license, but Judge Knox was putting our paperwork together this morning and he called to inform me that we would need two witnesses."

"Oh no." Della collapsed onto the over-stuffed client's chair. "Well, I can call Aunt Mae. She wouldn't breathe a word. And I guess we'll have to ask Paul," Della responded.

"But I thought we decided we weren't going to tell Paul."

"Well Perry, the fewer people that know the better. But who else can we ask? It needs to be someone we trust. And honestly, it might end up being better if we let him in on the secret. He's bound to find out on his own anyway, and he'll just be angry and hurt that we didn't tell him."

"All right, Della. Go call Aunt Mae and let her know that we'll need her to come down from Bolero Beach right away. We can have Paul Drake drive up to pick her up after we fill him in. I'll give Paul a call and get him to come down here while you telephone Aunt Mae in the law library."

Within 10 minutes, Paul Drake sounded his code knock on Perry Mason's private door and was swiftly granted entry to the office. "Morning, Perry. Who's the new client?"

"I am, Paul…" Perry ushered Paul into the office as Della came out of the law library.

"Good morning, Beautiful!" Paul took out a cigarette and settled himself sideways in the client's chair.

"Della, would you lock the doors please?" Mason asked.

"Why all the secrecy, Perry?" Paul asked.

"We can't risk anyone walking in during our conversation."

"All right then, fill me in. You must be mixed up in something serious, Perry."

Della Street walked over beside Perry, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Well Paul, Della has finally agreed to marry me," Perry explained, his smile beaming. Della looked down shyly.

Paul Drake almost fell out of his chair. "Well I'll be! I never thought it would happen. It's about time you two made it official!" Paul climbed out of the over-stuffed chair and walked over to Perry. Paul playfully slapped Perry on the back and shook his hand affectionately. Then he pulled Della in for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for the two of you. You deserve nothing but happiness... Although, you know the press is going to be all over this as soon as the story breaks."

"That's the problem, Paul. We want both the wedding and the marriage to be a complete secret. No one is going to know. I'm going to continue being Perry's secretary, and nothing will change. You, Aunt Mae, and Judge Knox will be the only people who know," Della explained.

"It seems my beloved is a working girl who refuses to let me put her in a big house with a rather large allowance. She'd rather stick around this office working with seedy criminals," Perry teased.

"Well, that's why we love her. And you've got to admit Perry, you wouldn't last a week without Della running this office."

"How true. That's why we've decided to keep it a secret. We aren't sure how clients would respond to a secretary who is also my wife. No one must know," Perry explained.

"You can trust me," Paul answered seriously.

"I hope you don't have plans tomorrow morning, Paul. Perry and I are getting married in Judge Knox's chambers, and we're hoping you'll be a witness," Della said warmly.

"I'd be honored! Is there anything else I can do to help you get ready for the big day?"

"Actually Paul, we need 2 witnesses, and I'm going to ask my Aunt Mae to join us. I talked to her a few minutes ago and invited her down to Los Angeles, but I haven't yet told her about the wedding. Do you think you could run up to Bolero Beach to pick her up for us?"

"Sure thing. I'm on my way. Should I drop her at your apartment when I return?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much Paul!" As Della walked Paul to the door, the phone rang loudly, interrupting the happy scene. Perry Mason picked up the receiver.

"Yes, Gertie? I see… What's her name?... Sounds like trouble. I'm going out of town tomorrow for business in Nevada, and Miss Street is visiting her aunt for a week. We can't get mixed up in any cases right now. Tell her that I don't deal with clients who don't give my receptionist a name, and that I won't be able to speak with her for about 2 weeks anyway."

"What was that about, Perry?" Della asked.

"Oh, just some woman demanding to speak with me and refusing to give Gertie her name," Perry explained.

"I'm very proud of you, Chief. You must really love me. You'd usually let your curiosity get the best of you and speak with the damsel in distress on the other end of the phone." Della smiled happily.

"I told you, Della. Nothing is going to interfere with our plans tomorrow."

**PDPDPDPD**

Della Street bustled around her bedroom, gathering the few last-minute necessities she still needed to put in her suitcase. "Good heavens, did I even pack any clothes?" Della thought to herself as she placed a bag of toiletries among a nest of lacy lingerie. Before she had a chance to contemplate her suitcase of negligees, a knock on the door interrupted her rather scandalous thoughts.

Della hurried to open the door. Paul Drake and Aunt Mae were standing in the hallway. Paul was carrying Aunt Mae's over night bag. "Aunt Mae! I'm so glad you were able to come!" Della threw her arms around her aunt.

"Della, sweetheart, what's all this about? Is everything ok?" Mae asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I told you on the phone, Mae. There is nothing to worry about. Everything is wonderful. Come in and I'll tell you all about it." Della ushered Mae and Paul into her living room. "I can't thank you enough, Paul, for going to pick up Aunt Mae."

"Anything for you, Beautiful." Paul put Mae's suitcase down beside the couch. "I'll let you two catch up. I'm going to head back to the office and check in with Perry. See you tomorrow morning!" Paul winked at Della before closing the door behind him.

"Here, Aunt Mae, let me take your coat. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh stop all this fussing, Della. Come sit down beside me and tell me what's going on," Mae demanded.

"All right, then." Della sat down beside her aunt on the couch. "Perry Mason has asked me to marry him, and I've agreed."

Mae's face lit up with delight. "Della, my dear! I never thought you'd agree to marry him! … Oh no! Darling, are you pregnant?"

"No! I'm not," Della blushed. "He finally gave up the idea of buying a big house for me to keep. Instead, he agreed to let me continue being his secretary."

"It's about time he realized you're a working girl. You'd be bored to death doing all of that dreadful housework. You are excellent at many things my dear, but sitting at home waiting for a husband to come home from work isn't something you'd do well."

"Believe me, Mae, I know. The only problem with our plan is that we're afraid the general public won't accept our unusual arrangement. We don't want clients to shy away from Perry's practice because his wife is his secretary. Not to mention the press. They'd be poking into our private life even more than they already are."

"So you're going to get married secretly," Mae filled in.

"How did you guess?" A very surprised Della asked.

"Well, my dear, it's quite obvious, really. A secret marriage would allow the two of you to have an official commitment to each other and still enjoy the perks of working together in a business you are both passionate about."

"And that's why you're my favorite relative. You understand me so well!" Della sighed happily.

"Of course, darling. I'm very happy for you. I'm guessing that the wedding will be tonight or tomorrow, and that's why you had Paul Drake rush up to Bolero Beach to fetch me. "

"Tomorrow morning. Early. Perry will pick us up and drive us to the courthouse where Paul and Judge Knox will meet us. We'll get married in the Judge's chambers, and then Paul Drake will drive you back to the beach, while Perry and I head to Mexico for our honeymoon. I hope you don't mind, Mae. But we told the office staff that I'd be visiting you for the week."

"That's fine, my dear. Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Oh no, Mae. No one must know."

"Della, I understand your plan, and I'm perfectly willing to help in whatever way I can, but don't you think someone is bound to find out? Keeping a marriage a secret will make things awfully difficult for you and Perry," Mae responded honestly. "Marriage is hard enough without that extra strain."

"Perry and I are very aware of how difficult it will be, but we've been maintaining a fairly private romance for the last 5 years. People speculate, but have little proof that we are romantically involved. How much harder can it be to have an undisclosed marriage?"

"Della, sweetheart, don't you think you're looking at the world through rose-colored glasses at the moment? Marriages are a matter of public record, so anyone could find out if they simply checked. Not to mention, what if you should become pregnant?"

"Oh Aunt Mae, you're sweet to worry about us, but you needn't be concerned. We're having the Judge work up a confidential license for us, so the public will have no knowledge of our marriage. And as for children, Perry and I have been… well… intimate… for years now. We're going to continue to take precautions, and if we decide to have a child down the road, we'll figure some kind of arrangement to make it work. But you need to know that the only thing that matters right now is that Perry and I love each other and we want to get married. Yes, it's going to be an unconventional marriage, but it will be ours. And we want you to be a part of it. We both love you very much."

"Well my dear, I should have trusted your talent for extreme efficiency in all matters, even marriage." Mae laughed out loud. "I'm very happy for you and Perry, and I'll be thrilled to be a part of your wedding tomorrow. You know how I adore that man."

"I know you do," Della smiled at her aunt and snuggled close, putting her head on Mae's shoulder.

Mae patted Della's hand. "Now, we just need to make sure you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. It just so happens that I brought you your grandmother's pearl earrings." Mae reached into her purse and pulled out a small white box. "I had a feeling I should be prepared. I know your grandmother would have loved for you to wear these on your wedding day."

Tears welled up in Della's eyes. "Oh, Aunt Mae! They are beautiful! Thank you so much." Della enveloped her favorite aunt in a warm embrace.

"You know I wish nothing but happiness for you, my dear. You deserve it," Mae answered as she patted Della on the back. Della smiled and then rose gracefully off of the couch and headed to the bedroom in search of a tissue. Her phone rang loudly. She picked up the receiver beside the bed while patting her eyes dry.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Evening, Baby. All ready for me to pick you up early tomorrow morning?"

"I can hardly wait, Chief. What time?"

"6:00. I know it's early, but our appointment is at 6:30. Judge Knox wants to make sure that we're married and on our way before the courthouse becomes too busy."

"I'll be ready. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be too excited to sleep." Perry could hear the smile in her reply.

"Not getting cold feet then?" He asked.

"Not one little shiver. I think our plan is quite airtight. And I want to marry you, Perry. How about you? Any cold feet on your end?"

"Quite the opposite my dear, I'm nothing but hot to marry you," Perry teased.

"Well considering that my suitcase is filled with nothing but skimpy lace lingerie, I'm sure we'll be having quite the hot honeymoon."

"I can hardly wait!"

"Well, Perry, I should go. I want to spend some quality time with Aunt Mae this evening."

"Of course! It will be nice to see her tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, Della."

"Goodnight, Chief!"

**PDPDPDPD**

When Perry Mason's alarm clock went off at 5am, he leapt excitedly out of bed. He took his time getting ready, giving himself an extra close shave and taming his wavy hair until he was completely satisfied with his appearance. He added the last few toiletries to his suitcase, closed it, and placed it by the door. He chose his best black suit, white shirt, and a black satin tie. By 5:40, he was stowing his suitcase in the trunk of his big convertible and speeding to Della's apartment.

Across town, Della was making her own wedding preparations, showering, shaving her legs to gleamingly smooth perfection, fluffing her curls, and meticulously applying her make-up. She spent the previous afternoon hunting for the perfect wedding dress. After visiting several department stores, she chose a cream suit with a pale pink shell and pale pink heels to match. The suit was a perfect choice as it was the right color, but no average passer-by would suspect she was a bride. It flattered her tiny waist and the pink shell brought out the rosy undertones in her skin. As she finished putting her grandmother's dangly pearl earrings in her ears, she heard Perry's knock on her door. Her heart raced as she walked across her apartment to answer it.

"Good morning, Per…." Before Della even had a chance to greet her fiancé, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her.

"Good morning, Darling," He greeted in dulcet tones. "You make a beautiful bride."

"And you, a handsome groom. I'm all ready to go!"

"Let's step in your apartment for a moment before we go. I have a little wedding present for you."

"Perry Mason!"

"Here. Open it." Mason handed her a long silver box wrapped with white ribbon. Della daintily removed the ribbon and silver paper to reveal a satin-covered box. She pried open the box, revealing a beautiful pearl necklace. "It had your name written all over it."

"I love it, Perry! It even matches my earrings! Help me put it on, will you?" Perry fastened the necklace around Della's neck and then kissed her sweetly.

Mae walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Good morning, Perry! Don't you look handsome this morning!"

"Mae!" Perry walked over and scooped Mae up into a hug. "It's so nice to see you. You mean the world to both of us. Thank you for agreeing to be a part of our special day."

"I know you'll take care of my little Della. Now, enough of all this mush. Let's go get the two of you married."

"All right, let's go." Perry Mason picked up Della's suitcase, the initials DM gracing the top. Perry Mason laughed out loud as he picked up the luggage. "Who'd have thought that one day this luggage would actually end up being your real initials?"

"Well 2 years ago when you needed it for a case, you certainly did your best to convince me to marry you. And in the end, you got your way," Della laughed.

"But not soon enough," Perry teased.

**PDPDPDPD**

Perry and Della quietly held hands in the car, words between them unnecessary. At promptly 6:30, they pulled up outside of the courthouse. Mason drove around to the side of the building and parked. Perry climbed out, walked around the car and opened the door for Della. He took her hand and helped her out. Then, he did the same for Aunt Mae. Taking Della's elbow, he lead her to the side door of the courthouse where Judge Knox and Paul Drake were already waiting for the couple on the sidewalk. Paul Drake was wearing a camera around his neck.

"Good morning, Perry, Della," The Judge smiled at the couple and extended his hand to Perry.

"Morning, Herold. Morning Paul. Thanks for agreeing to do this for us."

"We're so grateful for your discretion, Judge Knox," Della added. "You know Paul Drake already, but this is my Aunt, Mae Kirby. She and Paul will be our witnesses."

"It's so nice to know you, Mrs. Kirby."

"The pleasure is all mine, Judge Knox. I'm very glad that you're helping out Della and Perry," Mae responded kindly.

"I'm always happy to help young couples in love. Now, let's get inside," The Judge pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the courthouse.

Judge Herold Knox led the little group down a long corridor, finally unlocking a door at the end of the hall. He ushered Perry and Della inside of his chambers, followed by Paul and Mae. Paul Drake helped Mae out of her coat, and Perry did the same for Della.

"Come over here after you've gotten yourselves settled," directed the Judge. "Let's have you both stand in front of my desk. Paul, you can stand beside Perry. Mrs. Kirby, you can stand beside Della. Shall we get started right away?"

"Yes, please, Judge," Perry responded seriously.

Judge Knox picked up a small book from his large mahogany desk. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Miss Della Street and Mr. Perry Mason." Judge Knox smiled. "Join hands, please," he said to the couple. "Do you, Della Street take Perry Mason to be your husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Della beamed as she looked into Perry Mason's glistening blue eyes. "I do." Her voice was calm, clear, and completely committed.

"Do you, Perry Mason take Della Street to be your wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part.

Perry Mason smiled as he looked deeply into Della's eyes. "I do."

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mae dried quiet tears as she watched Perry Mason wrap his arms around Della and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason," Judge Knox announced.

"I'm so happy for you, Perry!" Paul gave Mason a big bear hug while Della sweetly hugged her aunt. Then, while Paul moved over to warmly embrace Della, Perry hugged Aunt Mae. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride," Paul whispered into Della's ear.

After a few minutes passed, the Judge said, "Now there's only the matter of paperwork. I have everything over here on my desk. You just need to sign your license, and I'll make sure I appropriately file everything so that it will remain confidential. Mrs. Kirby and Paul, you can sign as soon as Perry and Della are through."

Within moments, the paperwork had been signed, and everything was official. "Well, Perry, Della. You're officially married now! Congratulations!" Judge Knox said to the happy couple.

"We really can't thank you enough, Herold." Mason responded as he shook his hand.

Della pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to the Judge. "We're very grateful, Judge Knox. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. You can trust me to keep your secret. I hope you will have a very happy life together."

"Now, before you two get on your way, I need a few pictures. Even if it is a secret, you need to have something to tuck away in your bottom drawer," Paul teased. Paul Drake snapped a few shots of the bride and groom, as well as some pictures of Della and Mae. He turned over the camera to the Judge for a picture with the happy couple.

After enough pictures had been taken to satisfy Paul, he announced, "This courthouse is going to be bustling with people soon, and we can't risk you being seen. You'd better be on your way. I'll take Aunt Mae back to Bolero Beach right away."

"Thanks, Paul. Della and I will be staying at Hotel Ensenada in Mexico. I made reservations under the names James and Deborah Maxwell. Gertie thinks I'm in Nevada on business and that Della is in Bolero Beach with Mae. We'll be back next week."

"Sounds good. We'll see you next week! Enjoy Ensenada!" Paul responded. After one last set of hugs all around, Mr. and Mrs. Mason left the courthouse

and headed toward Perry's waiting convertible.


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning After

Chapter 4

Laura Robertson, dripping in fur and diamonds, sauntered through the Los Angeles airport, trailing the scent of expensive perfume behind her. After an airport baggage handler retrieved her luggage, she directed him outside where the driver of a shiny black town car waited with a placard emblazoned with her name.

"Where to, Mrs. Robertson?"

Her brown eyes were soft and her voice low. "I'd like to go to The Beverly Hills Hotel, please."

"My pleasure, Ma'am," The driver replied as he opened the car door. Laura extended a gloved hand to the driver as he helped her slide gracefully into the back seat.

Laura closed her eyes and relaxed as the driver weaved his way through the streets of Los Angeles. It was wonderful to be back in a city filled with memories of passionate romance. She desperately hoped to re-kindle that romance, and she intended to tempt Perry Mason until he was so drunk with desire that he would refuse her nothing. She smiled to herself at the memory of his ice-blue eyes caressing her every curve, his capable hands wild and demanding, and his lips hungry for her kisses. She loved giving herself over to his need; the feeling of satisfaction she experienced when he took her in a frenzy that would certainly not be described as making love. Yes, she had power over the famed lawyer, and she had no doubt that this time would be any different. He would give her exactly what she wanted.

The driver smoothly pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel and hopped out to help his passenger out of the town car. Dutifully, he carried her luggage into the hotel.

"I'm going to freshen up, and then I'd like to go to Perry Mason's law offices in the city. Please wait for me out front," Laura directed.

"I'll be waiting Mrs. Robertson."

Laura nodded and proceeded to the front desk. She checked in and turned her luggage over the bellboy, who accompanied her to her suite. Upon her arrival, she headed to the bathroom to wash up. After re-touching her make-up and fluffing her brown curls, she changed into a form-fitting green dress that flattered her every curve. She dabbed perfume on her wrists and behind her ears, then grabbed her fur wrap, and headed to the hotel lobby.

As she neared the front doors, she felt of rush of nerves at the thought of seeing Perry Mason after almost five years. After all, it had been Mason who broke off their romance, refusing to open a practice with her in Denver. Their relationship, already deteriorating, had fallen apart completely when Mason hired a new secretary, Miss Della Street. Laura despised Della upon meeting her, and try as she might, she couldn't get Perry to fire her. In the end, Laura recognized that her hold over Perry was failing, and he ended the relationship. Laura couldn't bear the rejection and decided to leave Los Angeles for a fresh start in Denver. Six months later, she met Glen Robertson, and following a whirlwind courtship, she found herself married. "Ugh… married," she thought to herself. It was then that she decided a quick martini would help give her some liquid courage before seeing the esteemed lawyer she had once hoped to marry. She made a detour to the hotel bar where she ordered a dirty martini and drank it straight down before strutting back toward the waiting town car.

**PDPDPDPD**

Laura Robertson opened the door to Perry Mason's law offices and her eyes fell on a blonde receptionist gabbing on the phone to someone who was very obviously not a client. "Cynthia, you would just die. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, completely ruined by red wine! I'd have been mortified…."

Laura Robertson walked swiftly across the office and gave Gertie a threatening stare.

"Cynthia, I've got to go, someone just walked into the office. 'Bye now, hon." Gertie hung up the phone and turned to Laura Robertson, immediately sizing up her appearance. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Laura Robertson. I'm here to see Mr. Mason. Right away, please," Laura explained curtly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Robertson, but that's impossible," Gertie started to explain.

"Believe me, Miss. If you tell Mr. Mason that Laura Robertson is here to see him, he'll make time for me," Laura interrupted.

"But you see, Mr. Mason is in Nevada on business. He won't be back until sometime next week. I can schedule an appointment for you then, if you'd like," Gertie offered.

Laura sighed audibly. "That will definitely not do. It's absolutely essential that I speak with him immediately. Perhaps you can just give me his contact information in Nevada. "

"I can't give out that information, Mrs. Robertson. It's quite confidential."

"Very well, then. I suppose I'll have to settle for talking to that dreadfully dutiful little private secretary…"

"Oh no, Mrs. Robertson, Miss Street is on vacation. She's not here either," Gertie explained.

"Well isn't that quaint. The Boss and his Girl Friday, conveniently out of town at the same time. Apparently the gossip columns aren't too far off base," Laura retorted with venom in her tone. "I obviously underestimated her appeal."

Gertie could feel her face turning red with anger. Taking a deep breath she attempted to respond to the vile woman's insult. "Mrs. Robertson, surely you know you shouldn't believe everything you read! Mr. Mason and Miss Street…"

The office door opened, interrupting Gertie's fierce defense of Perry and Della. "How's my favorite receptionist this morning?" Paul Drake announced as he came sauntering into the room. "Oh, I beg your pardon, Miss."

Laura turned and leveled her hard brown eyes on Paul Drake's surprised face. "Paul Drake. It's been a long time." She extended a gloved hand toward Paul.

"Laura." Drake stared at her extended hand but made no move to take it. "What are you doing here?"

Laura dropped her hand and turned on a brilliant smile. "Paul, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine, and as far as I'm concerned, you're no friend of Perry Mason's. If I were you, I'd clear out of this office before I have you thrown out."

"Watch your tone, Mr. Drake. Perry Mason has loyalties that you know nothing about. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate your discourtesy to me," Laura responded frankly. "Now, I have been informed that Mr. Mason is in Nevada. I'd like his contact information right away. I'm certain you are aware of his location."

Paul Drake laughed out loud. "Laura, I know for a fact that Perry Mason has absolutely no desire to see you. Therefore, I have NO intention of telling you anything about where his business has taken him."

"You bastard. How dare you…" Laura started.

"Mrs. Robertson, I think it would be a wise decision to high-tail it back to your HUSBAND in Denver. That is, unless you're here to beg Perry to get you a divorce…"

"My business with Perry is none of your damned business Mr. Drake, and if you won't tell me where he is, I'll find him myself. You should know I'm not a woman you should oppose." Laura blazed past Paul and slammed the office door behind her.

Gertie's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Paul, Who **was** that woman? I'm glad you put her in her place, but are you sure that was a wise idea? She strikes me as the type of woman who could cause Mr. Mason a lot of trouble. Maybe we should have just called him in Nevada."

"Believe me Gertie, that woman IS nothing but trouble, and connecting her with Mason would have been disastrous . She had Perry completely bewitched about 5 or 6 years ago. Their relationship was explosive. You wouldn't believe the bric-a-brac that woman smashed in this office during their fights. It took him a long time, but Perry finally saw the light and cut her loose."

"Funny, it's hard for me to imagine Mr. Mason as anything but completely serious. He doesn't seem like the type of man who would engage in screaming matches at the office," Gertie said. "Miss Street never would have let that type of thing go on if she had been here."

"Well Gertie, you hit the nail on the head right there. Perry ended his relationship not long after Della started working here, and Laura resented her for it. Della brought order to this office."

"Oh, I know. That's why Mr. Mason always says she's the one in charge!" Gertie laughed out loud.

"How true. Well, I'm going to head back to my office, Gertie, but call me right away if Laura Robertson comes back. I don't like knowing she's here in Los Angeles."

"Sure thing, Paul."

**PDPDPDPD**

Laura slammed the door to her hotel suite and threw her purse across the room. "Damn that Paul Drake." She was seething. How did he know she wanted a divorce? Yes, she had planned to rid herself of Glen Robertson and be back in the arms of Perry Mason within the week. Drake's suggestion that Perry would have no desire to see her had cut her to the quick.

Surely she still had the power to seduce him, to draw him into her arms again. Yes, she had seen the gossip columns and heard the rumors, but it was impossible that the proper Della Street could compete with her own glamour and allure. She was merely a secretary making puppy-dog eyes at her employer. Della Street wasn't a threat. She couldn't be.

If only she knew where in Nevada she could find him! Then she could throw herself into his arms, declaring that her marriage was a mistake, and that he, Perry Mason, was her one true love. He could never say no. He always let his desire take over. She would have him again.

But, it would probably be wise to find out just how much Della Street factored in his life. Yes, his week away would give her plenty of time to hire a private investigator to dig up plenty of dirt on Perry Mason and Della Street.


	5. Chapter 5

The Morning After, Chapter 5

Perry Mason navigated the big car with ease as he weaved in and out of the early morning California traffic. Della Street snuggled closer to her husband as they sped toward Mexico.

"We're making excellent time, Mrs. Mason. We'll be sunbathing on the beach in Ensenada by one o'clock!"

"I hate to break it to you, Darling, but there will be no sunbathing this afternoon," Della said as she ran her tongue across Mason's neck and gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

"What a shame! I was looking forward to ogling you in a tiny bikini on the beach," Mason teased.

"Oh, I promise you'll have plenty of time for ogling." Della leaned around and found Perry Mason's eager lips.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. "Careful, Mrs. Mason. I'd like us to get to Ensenada in one piece."

"All right, Perry. I'll put the breaks on." Della winked at him tenderly and slid her hand into Mason's, intertwining her fingers with his. "Wouldn't Gertie just flip if she knew we were married?"

"Our little Gertie. I'm pretty sure she's been rooting for us since the beginning. If she wasn't such a gossip, I'd almost trust her to keep our secret."

Della laughed out loud. "You know, you're right. She's a scatterbrain, but she's the most loyal scatterbrain I know."

"I hope she can hold down the fort with both of us out of circulation."

"I hope so, too! I certainly wouldn't want Paul Drake to contact us with news of a fascinating case that only Perry Mason can solve. I know how much you love mysteries," Della responded coyly.

"I don't think Paul would dare interrupt us." Mason tightened his arm around Della. "There's only one mystery I intend to solve this week. How many different ways can I bring you to complete satisfaction?" Mason smiled a mischievous dimpled grin as he watched Della blush crimson.

"Counselor, you'd better stop talking like that or we'll never make it to Ensenada."

**PDPDPDPD**

The cream suit was perfectly tailored and flattered her every curve. The bellboy standing by couldn't help but feel jealous of the tall man whose fingers were intertwined with hers. Her full red lips parted into a brilliant smile as she looked up at the man through her large, dramatic sunglasses. He leaned down and kissed her gently before leading her to the check-in counter. Curious about the handsome couple, the bellboy moved closer so he could overhear the tall man's conversation with the Concierge.

"The name's Maxwell. I reserved the honeymoon suite for my wife and I," Mason explained.

"Si, Mr. Maxwell. Yes. Congratulations, to you both!" The Concierge responded with a heavy accent. "We reserve the best room for you!" He tapped the bell on the counter and motioned to the bellboy who hurriedly tore his eyes away from Della Mason's legs and walked quickly toward the waiting luggage.

In the elevator, the bellboy couldn't help but notice how Mr. Maxwell's hand came to rest intimately on the small of the beautiful woman's back. Mrs. Maxwell blushed warmly as the couple was led into the honeymoon suite. Maxwell handed the bellboy a rather large tip. "Here you go, young man. Please see that my wife and I aren't disturbed. We won't be accepting any phone calls. I'll check in at the desk for messages."

"Si, Senor. At your service," responded the bellboy as he quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Mason locked the door and turned around, prepared to pull Della into a crushing embrace. Looking around, she was nowhere to be found. "Della?"

Her voice came from behind a closed door on the other end of the room. "In the bathroom, Chief. I'll be out in minute."

He lit a cigarette and threw his jacket on a chair near the door. He glanced around the luxurious room. Red terra cotta tiles and light yellow walls provided the room with a warm, sunny glow. French doors with white sheers blowing in the gentle Mexican breeze opened to a private balcony. The scent of fresh flowers filled the space, and Mason noticed several vases full of blooms scattered around the room. But the main attraction was a giant king sized bed piled high with fresh white linens.

Mason loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. He noticed a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket on the table beside the French doors. He walked over and proceeded to pop the cork and pour two flutes of bubbly liquid. "Della! Are you all right in there?"

The door to the bathroom opened and Della stepped out, posing in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other on the doorframe. "I'm quite all right, Counselor. But the important question is, how are you?" She quipped in sultry tones.

Mason looked up from the glasses of champagne and felt his body immediately respond as his eyes ran over the voluptuous form of his scantily clad wife. Her lacy white negligee had thin satin straps and a deeply plunging neckline. Perry brought his eyes to rest on her very full breasts practically overflowing from the see-through lace cups. The nightie was short, displaying her long, shapely legs. Her white high-heeled slides displayed toenails painted a brilliant red.

"Quite speechless, I see, Mr. Mason… Is that champagne for me?"

Mason put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and picked up the glasses of champagne, offering one to her. "Why yes, Mrs. Mason."

Della walked slowly toward her husband, swaying her hips enticingly as she moved closer to him. Mason forced himself to stand still, to take in Della's beauty, to burn this moment into his memory. Their first time together as husband and wife wouldn't be rushed. Although his body already ached for her, he would take his time loving every inch of her naked flesh.

Della took the flute from his hand and teased, "Why Mr. Mason, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She sipped her champagne and gave him a flirty smile.

He leaned in and kissed her red mouth, savoring the taste of champagne on her tongue. He took the flute from her hand and wrapped his left arm firmly around her waist, pulling her to close. "You know damn well I'm happy to see you," he responded gruffly, giving her a dimpled grin before pressing his lips to hers once more. His right hand cupped her breast tenderly.

"Perry," she moaned as his fingers slipped inside the lace.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful, Della," he whispered in her ear as his fingers continued to gently explore her curves. "I hope you know that you're making it very difficult for me to be a gentleman."

"Who said I wanted you to be a gentleman?" Della answered huskily as she gently pushed him down onto one of the straight-backed chairs. "Have I ever told you that you're completely irresistible?" She asked as she leaned down toward Mason, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. She ran her tongue slowly over his lips. He opened his mouth and leaned in, anticipating a kiss. Della's smiling mouth, centimeters from his, taunted him. She leaned closer, at last allowing herself to close the distance between them. She kissed him feverishly. Deeply. Her fingers ran through his wavy hair.

He wrapped his hands around her slender waist and pulled her astride him. He groaned with pleasure as she rubbed against him. His hands pushed up the lacy fabric, exploring her flat belly, while his mouth tasted her hungrily. He pulled back from the kiss and lifted the negligee over her head, tossing it across the room. He ran both hands over her breasts as she arched her back and moaned his name. Unable to resist her any more, he scooped her up and laid her gently on the bed.

She sat up on the edge and un-tucked his shirt. "We've got to get you out of these clothes." Mason worked on the buttons of his shirt while Della busied herself with unbuckling his belt and slipping down his zipper, releasing him from trousers that had grown far too tight. When at last Mason stood before her naked, she remarked, "There. Now that's much better, Counselor!" She laid down on the bed, wearing nothing but tiny white lacy panties.

Perry Mason laid beside her and pulled her close to him. "I love you, Della. I hope you know I'm the happiest man in the world today." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Perry Mason." Any more words were cut off as he kissed her once again. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, causing her to tremble with pleasure. Rolling her onto her back, he nuzzled her neck and kissed his way down her chest, tenderly nibbling and caressing each breast on his journey toward her belly. When his mouth reached the top of her lace panties, she cried out in surprise as he proceeded to remove them with nothing but his teeth. When her panties had joined the various articles of clothing strewn about the room, Mason proceeded to kiss his way back up her leg. His tongue found its final destination and he felt himself losing control as her moaning grew louder and he felt her pulsating release. "Perry…" Her voice was ragged as she reached for him, urging him to take her completely. "Make love to me."

His ice-blue eyes locked on her dark hazel, and he pressed into her, groaning at the satisfaction of the sensation. Again and again he drove himself into her warm embrace until she cried out with another intense wave of pleasure. Only then did he allow himself release, falling on top of her, breathless, but completely satisfied.

They laid like that until their heart rates returned to normal. "My goodness, Chief. That was…. Wow."

Mason propped his head on his hand as he gazed at her. "I promised to take care of you, Baby," he said and grinned mischievously.

Della turned toward him and put her hand on his cheek. "Well, Mr. Perry Mason, take care of me, you did!"

"I love you, Della," He said as he pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. She snuggled into his embrace and settled in for a much-needed nap.

As Perry Mason drifted off to sleep with his arms still wrapped around Della, he felt his heart swell with joy knowing that he'd wake beside her every morning for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morning After, Chapter 6

Perry and Della returned to the office bright and early exactly one week after their wedding. Although Gertie had not yet arrived for the day, it was clear she kept the office organized in the absence of Perry Mason and his efficient secretary. Della found piles of mail on her desk, carefully organized by Gertie, waiting for her to weed through for Mason. "I might as well start on this now," she sighed and sat down at her desk.

In his private office, looking over his phone messages, Perry Mason heard Paul's code knock on the door. He rose to grant Paul entry into the office. He smiled at his friend as he walked through the door.

"Well, Perry? How was the honeymoon? Did you even see any of Ensenada?" Paul teased.

Perry smiled mischievously. "What do you think?"

"I think that gleam in your eye answers my question," Paul answered.

Perry chuckled. "What brings you to my office so early this morning?" he asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"I knew you'd be in early to get things settled in the office now that you're back. Something happened while you were gone. You're not going to like it. "

"Well, let's have it, Paul," Mason said as he lit a cigarette.

"Laura Robertson was here last week."

Mason looked up with a start. "Laura?... In this office?"

"Yes."

"What on earth did she want?" Mason asked, concern evident in his voice.

"She didn't say, Perry. But she was quite intent on finding you. We had some words when Gertie and I refused to give her any information."

"This is not good timing for Laura to be in Los Angeles," Mason responded as he started pacing the office. "Della is not going to be pleased."

"Well, I'd let her know if I were you. I just wanted to give you a heads-up in case she comes by today. Gertie told her you'd be back this week. I'm sure she's been anxiously awaiting your return."

"All right, Paul. I'm going to fill Della in right now. I'll be in touch if anything comes up." Mason heard the door close behind Paul as he rang Della's extension, inviting her into his office.

Moments later, the connecting door between their offices opened. "Yes Mr. Mason?"

"Come in Della. Close the door behind you." Della dutifully closed the door and walked toward his desk.

"Ready for dictation already, darling?" Della asked as she reached his side.

Mason took Della's hand tenderly and looked into her hazel eyes. "We need to talk, Della. Come here." He pulled his secretary onto his lap and took the steno pad and pencil out of her hand and laid it on the desk.

Della put her hand on his cheek and looked into his ice blue eyes. "What is it, Perry? What's wrong?"

"Della. Laura Robertson is in town, and apparently she made quite a scene here in the office last week. She wanted to see me, but she wouldn't tell anyone why." He tried to break the news to her gently.

"Laura," she said quietly. Perry tried to read her expression, but Della's face was a mask. At last she spoke, and it was obvious to her husband that she was choosing her words carefully. "Perry. I know you once cared a great deal for Laura. But must you get mixed up with her just now, with us newly married?"

"I have no intention of getting mixed up with her. I'll speak with her if she attempts to contact me, and I'll give her a consultation if she needs some legal advice. I feel I owe her that much, given our history. But I will NOT accept her as a client and I will tell her very plainly that I will not become involved personally or professionally with her affairs. It will be a one-time consultation."

"All right, Chief. I trust you." Della wrapped her arms around Mason and kissed him tenderly, allowing her lips to explore his. He gently forced her mouth open and slid his tongue between her lips as he pulled her into a close embrace.

If the couple hadn't been so wrapped up in their ardent kiss, they might have heard the door to his office open. A venomous voice startled the pair. "I see the rumors are quite true. Don't the two of you look cozy?" Laura Robertson noted as she burst into his office, closely followed by a frazzled looking Gertie yelling after her.

"You can't go in there, Mrs. Robertson! You don't have an appointment!" Gertie gasped when she saw the amorous embrace in Mason's office. "Oh, excuse me Mr. Mason, Miss Street. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Della Street stood up from Perry Mason's lap and straightened her skirt with all the grace she could muster in such an awkward situation. "It's all right, Gertie. It's not your fault that Mrs. Robertson chose not to be respectful of Mr. Mason's schedule and regular office protocol."

"If Mr. Mason can find time to canoodle with his _secretary_, he can certainly find time for me," Laura responded as she stared daggers at Della. "Right Perry, Darling?" She turned a smile toward her former lover.

Perry stared at her, unmoved by her flirtation. "Wrong, Laura. I won't have you bursting in here unannounced, insulting Della, and expecting me to help you out of whatever jam you're in. The days of me dropping everything for you are over. If you'd like to consult with me, you may follow Gertie out to the main office and make an appointment."

"Very well, Perry. I suppose I was a bit harsh." She turned a fake smile toward Della. "Forgive me?"

Della, unsmiling, stared back at Laura and ignored her apology.

Laura turned back to Mason. "Now that I've made nice, Perry, won't you make time for me?" Laura asked in sugary tones.

"I will, but not at the moment, Laura. I've been out of the office for a week, and Della and I have lots of work to catch up on. Please go out and talk with Gertie about scheduling an appointment tomorrow. We'll talk then."

Her eyes filled with crocodile tears. "I thought we were friends, Perry…."

"How curious. None of my other friends insult my staff. Goodbye, Laura," he responded curtly.

"Perry, surely you know I was joking. You're not really angry, are you?" Laura asked sweetly.

"If you were so desperate to see me, I think you would have taken extra care to show some respect to my associates. You know I have no tolerance for blatant rudeness. If you want my help, you can come back tomorrow."

Laura started to say something, checked herself, and then whirled around, strutting quickly out of the office. Gertie followed behind and shut the door behind her.

"Della, get a hold of Paul. I want to find out what Laura is up to."

Della nodded and silently picked up the telephone and dialed Paul's number. "Paul? Perry would like you to come down right away. We'll fill you in when you get here." Della hung up the phone and looked down at the desk silently for a moment.

"Della?" Perry touched her hand. Della raised her eyes and found comfort in the love she saw in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Laura….."

"Shhh. I know. She's used to getting her own way. Don't forget. We've met before."

"I'll refuse to see her tomorrow if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Mason offered.

"Oh no, Perry. I'm not going to be the kind of wife who tells you who you may or may not see. Laura was an important person in your life at one time. If you feel like helping her is the right thing to do, go right ahead. I trust you, and she doesn't intimidate me. But please know that I won't hesitate to assert myself with that woman if it becomes necessary."

"Duly noted."

A knock sounded on the private door and Paul let himself into Perry's office. "Morning, Beautiful."

Della smiled. "Morning Paul! We missed you."

Paul laughed. "I have a feeling I didn't cross your mind once while you were gone."

"You know, you're probably right." Della responded with a grin.

"Sit down, Paul. We've got to talk." Perry indicated the over-stuffed chair. "Laura Robertson was here this morning, as you predicted. She came in here like the Queen of Sheba- rude and demanding. I refused to talk with her after the way she treated Della and Gertie, but I did tell her I'd see her tomorrow. I'd like you to do some checking up on her. See if you can find out why she's here. I'd like to have an idea what she wants before I see her tomorrow."

"I'm already one step ahead of you, Perry. I didn't want to tell you earlier today because I wasn't sure how you'd feel... But I have been keeping tabs on Laura since her visit to your office last week."

"Nice work, Paul. What did you find out?" Mason asked.

"Well, it's pretty clear that her relationship with Glen is on the rocks. I had an operative in Denver do some digging. It seems that Glen was having quite a few late dinners with one of his female associates. There isn't definite proof of an affair, but quite a bit of circumstantial evidence. I suspect that Laura might be here for the dual purpose of retaining you as a divorce attorney and attempting to win back your love." Paul turned tender eyes toward Mason's secretary. "Sorry, Della."

"Laura should know better. Our relationship has been over for a long time. On top of that, I don't handle divorces."

"I know, Perry. But I'm pretty sure that's what she's after. You see, she hired a private investigator to dig up some dirt on you and Della. She hired Jimmy Rollins, one of the sleeziest P.I.'s in LA. I did my best to cut him off at the pass, but I'm not sure how much he uncovered. Why else would she do that kind of digging unless she's researching her competition?"

"Good point, Paul." Perry sat with his brow furrowed.

"Paul, you don't think he found out about our wedding, do you?" Della asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No. I don't think so. But it's clear that she is checking into Perry's personal life. So just be careful. If I were you, I wouldn't have any sleepovers, if you know what I mean…."

"Right. Well, thanks, Paul. Let us know if there is anything else we need to know." Mason responded.

Paul nodded his head and left the office quietly through Mason's private door.

"Are you ok Perry?" Della asked quietly.

"Yes. I just can't believe that Laura would dig into my personal affairs. I never would have thought that of her. And her treatment of you… she was just completely out-of-line."

"Well, at least you have some idea about her intentions. But if she thinks she's going to make a pass at you, she's got another thing coming. I'll deck her before she gets anywhere near you, Mr. Perry Mason." Della teased as she pecked her husband's lips.

"I don't doubt that. But just so you know, you're my girl. Laura has never stood a chance against you. You're my wife, my partner, and my best friend. I love you."

Della allowed Perry Mason to pull her into a tight embrace, and although she tried to concentrate on the comfort his arms offered, she couldn't help but feel nervous about Laura Robertson's potentially cruel intentions.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter up! The Christmas season has been very lovely, but very busy. Thanks for all the kind reviews and encouragement. I will post more of the story soon! Happy Holidays, Perry Mason friends! _

_Much Love, Dramatically Yours_

The Morning After, Chapter 7

Laura's car pulled up in front of the Crittmore Apartments late on Tuesday night. She carried a manila envelope in her hand as she climbed out of the big car. A few minutes later she was knocking on one of the apartment doors.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Della, clad in cropped black pants and a white blouse tied at the waist. Upon seeing the woman in the hallway, her smile faded. "Oh, Hello Mrs. Robertson." Obviously taken off guard, Della simply said, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk privately with you, Miss Street. I know it's late, but I'm sure you'll be very interested in the information I have to share with you."

"Please don't misunderstand my hesitation Mrs. Robertson, but I'm afraid this is rather inappropriate. I'd be happy to speak with you in Mr. Mason's office tomorrow during your appointment, but I don't feel comfortable talking with you here. Goodnight." Della started to close the door, but Laura was too quick. She thrust out her arm, stopped the door from closing, and then pushed past Della, forcing her way into the apartment.

"Quaint little place you have here," Laura stated matter-of-factly as she looked around Della's apartment, her eyes falling on a man's suit jacket on the rack in the corner.

Della closed the door. "I suppose you won't take no for an answer. Won't you sit down?"

"Is Perry here?" Laura asked, her eyes still resting on Mason's jacket.

"No. " Della answered curtly.

"How unusual. I was under the impression that you and Perry played house quite frequently," Laura responded acidly.

"What do you want, Laura?" Della met her gaze with steely eyes.

Laura walked over and handed Della the manila envelope. "That envelope is filled with some very juicy information, Miss Street. Apparently you went for a blood test last week, which may mean that you and Perry Mason are planning to get married in the near future, or perhaps you thought you were pregnant. Either way, I'm sure the papers would eat up the gossip."

Della laughed out loud. "Good heavens, Laura. People go for blood tests all the time. You're grasping at straws."

"Perhaps. But it becomes a bit more intriguing when that information is coupled with coinciding vacations where neither lawyer nor secretary were where they said they'd be."

"Perry and I have taken vacations together before, Laura. We've never tried to hide it. Get to the point. "

"On the contrary, Miss Street, I know for a fact that you have tried to hide it; last week, for example. Go ahead and look in the envelope."

Della opened the envelope and pulled out some glossy photographs. She gasped aloud at the image of herself in a bikini, arms wrapped around a shirtless Perry Mason on the beach. It was obviously snapped either just before or just after a kiss. She turned to the next photograph. Perry and Della were sharing an oversized lounge chair, legs and arms intertwined as they enjoyed the shade of a rather large umbrella. The next photograph showed Della blowing a flirty kiss to Perry. Della felt a wave of panic flow over her. Indeed, these pictures were taken just last week in Ensenada.

"Where did you get these?" Della asked with a shaky voice.

"Apparently you made quite an impression on the bellboy, Alejandro. He snapped candid photos of you all week. But it was the photos of you and Mr. Mason that captured my interest. I was especially intrigued when I found out that you were pretending to be on your honeymoon. I thought perhaps you eloped, but as I suspected, Perry isn't the marrying kind. He'd much rather enjoy the benefits without the commitment. He'll never marry you, you know, Della. You'll never be more than an office ornament, a secret mistress."

"How dare you!" Della felt fire in her hand, and before she could stop herself, she had slapped Laura across the face, hard.

Laura's hand went immediately to her already reddening cheek. "Ah, I see I hit a nerve."

"Hardly. I simply resent your insinuations. You're narrow minded and offensive, and you have no idea what you're talking about. I suggest you get out of this apartment before I really lose my temper."

"Don't you even care to know what I want?" Laura asked snidely.

"At this point, I don't give a damn what you want. I'd simply like you to leave."

"Surely you wouldn't want these pictures in the papers, Miss Street. Even if you don't care about your reputation, I know you wouldn't want to blacken Perry's credibility. Now, if you promise to convince Perry to help me divorce my husband, I can make all of this go away. Of course, I'd also expect you to make yourself scarce. Having a pretty little secretary around doesn't suit my purposes. I do plan to get him back, you know."

"Laura, don't you think it's rather sad that you're a married woman, chasing after a man who supposedly just spent a week in the honeymoon suite with his secretary? Clearly, he doesn't want you."

"Oh Della, you're so naïve. Perry and I have a connection that you could never understand. Yes, he might toy with you, and he might even make love to you. But there is no way that you could satisfy him like I can."

"I could wring your neck for that comment," Della said through clenched teeth.

"But you won't. Instead, you'll simply tell Perry to take the job, and then sadly, you'll have a family emergency requiring you to leave town. Or else I _**will **_have these pictures published. And I'll make sure Perry never finds out that I'm the one who released them to the press."

"If you think I'd ever condone Perry working for a scheming woman like you, you're out of your mind. In fact, I have every reason to call him on the phone right now. I have no doubt that he'd run you out of town. And even if you did publish those pictures, I doubt very much that they would hurt Perry's practice. In fact, the notoriety might drum up more business," Della responded.

Laura felt her cheeks flush with anger. "I hardly agree with you, Miss Street. Those pictures and an exclusive interview with Alejandro detailing your week in the honeymoon suite would be scandalous news. And the fact that you checked in under assumed names would be the icing on the cake. No one would trust a lawyer who lives a life of lies."

Della stared coldly at Laura. "I have no idea what Perry ever saw in you. He despises schemers and blackmailers. But then again, I'm sure you never let him see your true nature. "

"Believe me Della, Perry has seen _**every**_ part of me, and he was always completely satisfied with his discoveries," Laura retorted with smugness evident in her tone.

"Obviously he wasn't. Or he never would have ended the relationship." Della responded with ice in her tone.

"Testy, aren't we, Miss Street?"

"I've had about enough of this conversation, Laura. You can't blackmail me. And when I tell Perry that you came here, you'll see a side of him you've never seen before. I'm warning you. You're playing with fire."

Momentarily, Laura panicked. Della Street was turning out to be a worthy adversary. She obviously wasn't easily intimidated, and Laura found herself struggling to think of a way to bend Della's will to her own. After a moment's pause, Laura announced with confidence, "Della, dear, you aren't going to tell Perry anything."

"Is that so? Or what..?" Della asked as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well, I'll simply tell the press that you're pregnant."

"Now this is getting ridiculous. I'm not pregnant, and I highly doubt that anyone would believe that I was." Della responded simply.

"Perhaps, but it would be very easy to doctor the results of that blood test. Imagine how it would look to the public when those results were revealed. Of course that would make the trip to Mexico look even more suspicious. Quite possibly you and Perry planned a little vacation so you could get away to decide what to do about the unwanted pregnancy. And when you don't have a baby, the press will draw their own conclusions. It will seem quite likely that you were pregnant and chose to end that pregnancy so as not to humiliate yourself or your employer. Abortions are illegal, Miss Street. The public might be able to accept an attorney playing around with his secretary, but they certainly wouldn't condone abortion." As she finished her little speech, Laura delighted in the look of shock on Della's face.

"Or, the public would realize that I was never pregnant in the first place, and the story was just a pathetic attempt to smear our names," Della retorted. When her remark did nothing to wipe the smug look off of Laura's face, Della felt anger bubbling up inside of her. Speaking firmly and loudly, Della began her own little speech. "Apparently I haven't made myself clear, Mrs. Robertson. I will NOT be blackmailed, and neither will Perry. I don't give a damn what you do with those photographs, but if you publish one word about a pregnancy, I'll have Perry sue you for libel faster than you can blink. It's about time he finds out what a conniving, self-centered shrew you really are. And if you ever loved him, you would do everything in your power to protect him from this kind of negative publicity. And yet, here you are, the one threatening to soil his name. That certainly isn't love. And you can make damn sure that Perry won't lift a finger to help you out of whatever mess you're in with your husband. I'm not a woman to cross, Laura. Now, get out of my apartment." Della pushed Laura toward the door, forced her into the hall, and slammed the door in her face.


	8. Chapter 8

The Morning After, Chapter 8

Perry Mason's unlisted telephone rang around midnight, rousing him from the couch where he had fallen asleep with one of his law books. "Hello?" He answered with a yawn.

"Perry, this is Paul. The tail I had on Laura just called to inform me that she went to Della's apartment tonight. She was there for about a half hour, and my operative reported that he heard raised voices. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear what they were arguing about. Laura seemed somewhat rattled when she left. You might want to go over to Della's to check on her.

"Sure thing, Paul. Thanks for watching out for Della." Hanging up the phone and picking it up again, he dialed Della's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Della? Is everything ok? Paul told me that Laura just left your apartment.

She sighed audibly. "Yes. She just left."

"What did she want?" Perry asked.

"Perry, it's late. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No. We absolutely can not. I'm on my way there over right now," He responded and hung up the phone before she even had a chance to answer.

20 minutes later, Perry Mason was unlocking the door to Della's apartment. As he walked in, he saw Della curled up on the couch with tears streaming down her face. "Della, what happened?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled her close to him.

"I knew we never should have gotten married! Now everything is ruined! Laura is going to destroy us!"

"What are you talking about?" Perry asked.

Della pulled the manila envelope off of the end table beside her. "This." She said simply.

Mason pulled the photos out of the envelope and ran his hand through his hair as he looked through them. "How did she get these?"

"The bellboy at the hotel snapped them. Apparently she somehow found out where we were."

"I bet she had our phone records pulled. I made the reservations from the office phone. Damn it," Perry said as he tossed the photos aside. "What does she want?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"She wants you to help her divorce her husband, and she wants me to leave town so she can seduce you," Della explained as she started to cry harder. "If I don't help her, she'll release the photos, along with an interview with the bellboy, stating that we pretended to be married and stayed in the honeymoon suite in Mexico."

"What a manipulative little… What did you say to her, Della? Surely you didn't agree to her blackmail!"

"Of course not, Perry! But she's not the kind of woman who is used to being opposed. I'm afraid she's going to go through with it. Oh, Perry! This is exactly why I didn't want to marry you! We're opening ourselves up for blackmail."

"I always knew Laura was strong-willed, but I never knew she was so ruthless. I'm sorry, Della," Perry said sadly. "But please don't regret our marriage. I don't."

"Perry, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of this situation. Tonight." Perry Mason stood up from the couch. "Della, try to get some sleep. Don't worry. Everything will work out." He leaned down, and taking her chin in his hand, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you, Della."

**PDPDPDPDPD**

Paul Drake's sleuthing skills lead Perry to the Beverly Hills Hotel. After parking, he sat in the car for a few minutes attempting to calm himself down before going inside. After 10 minutes, Mason felt satisfied that he would be able to keep his temper in check enough to avoid strangling Laura. He walked into the hotel and headed straight up to Laura's hotel room.

"Laura! Open up. NOW." Perry demanded as he pounded on Laura's hotel room door.

"Good gracious, Perry. What's the matter?" Laura asked as she answered the door.

"Let me in, Laura. We need to talk."

"Come in, Darling." Laura opened the door, granting Perry entry, along with a view of her ample curves, clad in a tiny red satin negligee. "I wondered how long it would take you to come see me. I've missed you, Perry." Laura answered as she ran her hand over his chest seductively.

Perry grabbed her wrist, and removed her hand from his chest. "Don't play that game, Laura. It won't work."

"Oh?" Laura backed up and twirled in front of Mason. "Don't tell me you aren't dying to run your hands all over me. Isn't that why you're here?"

"No. I could never want a conniving, selfish blackmailer. How could you, Laura?"

"How could I what?" Laura asked innocently, looking into his ice-blue eyes.

"How could you go to Della Street's apartment and blackmail her?"

"Blackmail? Perry! I have no idea what you're talking about! Why would I blackmail your secretary?" Laura asked with sugary sweetness.

"Laura, don't be a fool. I can see through your feigned innocence. You should know that when you blackmail Della, you blackmail me."

"Perry, your little secretary is making up stories!" Laura said casually as she lit a cigarette.

"I saw the photographs you left at her apartment. Della and I were both in them. I always knew you had a ruthless streak, but I never thought that you could ever do something like this."

"Oh, Perry. I simply went to Miss Street and asked her to use her influence to convince you to help me with my divorce."

"And if she refused, you told her you'd publish those photos."

"You make it sound so sordid, Perry. It really wasn't so dramatic."

"Laura, this ends here. Now." Perry stated firmly.

"Perry, you're positively irresistible when you're angry." Laura put out her cigarette and began to walk slowly towards him, swaying her hips. Upon reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then pressed her body against his, ensuring that he could feel her every curve. "I still love you, Perry. I never should have married Glen. Kiss me." She commanded as she raised half-parted lips to his.

Perry Mason turned his head to avoid Laura's kiss, roughly removed her arms from around his neck, and threw her onto the bed.

"Perry Mason, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me! Especially after spending your nights with that boring secretary." Laura smiled up at him from the bed, and reached for his belt buckle, planning to pull him down to join her.

"I'd shut up about Della if I were you." Mason responded gruffly as he backed away from the bed. Grabbing a robe from the chair across the room, he tossed it to her. "Put on that robe. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Why? I know you like to look."

"Don't be a fool, Laura. I don't want you. I haven't for years. Save it for your husband."

"I'm divorcing my husband, Perry."

"I don't give a damn whether you divorce him or not. But I do know that you're going to hand over the negatives to those pictures, and swear that you won't breathe a word to anyone about my relationship with Della Street. Then you're going to pack your bags and board a red eye for Denver tonight."

"Keep on dreaming, Perry. What makes you think I'd do that?"

"You'll do it because you claimed to love me just a few moments ago. And if you really do, you wouldn't want to see my name smeared in the press. I'm appealing to your heart, Laura. If you still have one."

Laura sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence. Slowly she stood and wrapped the robe around her body. When she finally allowed herself to look up at Perry, her eyes were glistening with tears. "Do you love her, Perry?"

Perry met her gaze frankly. "I do. I love her with my whole heart and soul, and I intend to spend the rest of my life with her," he responded without hesitation.

"Her? How could you love her?" She dissolved into tears and turned away from him.

"Where are the negatives, Laura?" Mason asked, ignoring her tantrum.

"What will you do if I have the pictures published?" Laura retorted with acid in her tone, refusing to turn around.

"I'll simply reveal my own photographs- photographs from the wedding that took place right before Della and I checked into the honeymoon suite in Mexico. I'm sure the judge who married us would agree to an interview and provide the press with a copy of our confidential marriage certificate if I asked him to."

Laura felt her mouth go dry. Suddenly the room felt very hot. Slowly she turned to face Mason. "What did you just say?"

"Della and I have been married for a little over a week. We have no intention of revealing our marriage to anyone. But I promised her before we married that I'd tell the world without hesitation if it should ever become necessary."

"You…you…you… married her?"

"Yes. And no one will give a damn about those photographs when they find out that Della and I are married. Suddenly we're an old married couple, not a scandalous office affair."

"How could you, Perry?" Laura choked back sobs.

"Surely you didn't think I'd run off with you, Laura. Our relationship has been over for years. And you're married. You should know me well enough to know that's not my style."

"But I've told you! I'm divorcing Glen! I thought we could have a second chance!" Laura exclaimed with desperation in her voice.

"I think it would make more sense to give your relationship with Glen a second chance. Now, where are the negatives?"

Laura's sobs filled the room. "You really married her?" She asked again with disbelief.

"Yes. I love her, Laura. And I'll do anything to protect her and her reputation."

"So… we won't have another chance?"

"No."

Laura stared at him in disbelief, and as she felt her heart break, she realized the futility of blackmailing the man she loved. "The negatives are in the first drawer of the bureau." She said with a shaking voice.

Mason walked over and retrieved the envelope of negatives. "Do I have your word that you'll keep my marriage quiet?"

"Yes." Laura answered quietly as she wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go. I have a plane to catch." She paused, soaking in his penetrating blue gaze. "Go on! I said get out of here!" She said harshly with pain evident in her voice.

"Goodbye, Laura." Without pausing, Perry left the hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Morning After **

**Chapter Nine**

Perry Mason pulled up in front of the Crittmore Apartments and parked in his usual spot across the street. He pulled his keys out and walked briskly to the main doors of the building. A few minutes later, he was unlocking the door to Della's apartment. Expecting to find her fast asleep, he opened the door as quietly as possible.

All of the lights in the living room were on, and Mason was greeted with the sound of running water in the kitchen. "Della? I'm back." Mason called as he hung up his coat and hat on the rack in the corner. Della rushed into the living room, wearing an apron over her short nightgown and drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Perry! I'm so glad you're back." Mason pulled his wife into a close embrace.

"Why aren't you sleeping, young lady?" He teased as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Stress was evident in her stiff body, but he could feel her tension ease as she melted into the comfort of his arms.

Her voice quivered as she spoke, and it was quite obvious to Perry Mason that she was trying hard to hold back tears. "Oh, Perry. I couldn't sleep. I was so nervous. The good news is that the entire apartment is clean."

Perry smiled at her attempt at levity. "Della. My dear Della, everything is taken care of. We have nothing to worry about."

Della lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into her husband's eyes. "How do you know, Perry? Surely Laura didn't just agree to keep quiet…"

"Quite the contrary. We had words. I told her I wouldn't allow you to be blackmailed, and demanded that she return to Denver and her husband," Perry responded.

Della's dark hazel eyes filled with unspilled tears. "Perry Mason. I know you better than that. You must have threatened her somehow to get her to leave us alone. What did you tell her?"

Mason leaned down and kissed her gently. "Let's just say I told her exactly what would happen if she leaked those photographs to the press. She didn't like the promised consequences."

"So she just agreed to leave town that easily?" Della retorted as a tear flowed down her cheek.

Mason tenderly wiped the tear away. "I was blatantly honest about my feelings for her. She didn't like what I had to say."

Della took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from Mason's. "Did she try to seduce you, Perry?"

"Della…."

"She did, didn't she!" Della pulled out of her husband's embrace and walked across the room.

Mason followed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Della. Surely you know I wouldn't do anything with Laura. Yes, she made a pass at me. I refused her advances and told her I was in love with you."

"You said that?" Della turned around quickly and lifted surprised eyes to her husband's steady blue.

"Absolutely. I squelched all of her hopes of resurrecting our relationship. I told her I loved you and I intended to spend the rest of my life with you. I told her if she really loved me, she would agree to suppress those photographs and go home to Denver and her husband."

"And that worked?"

"Apparently even Laura can fall prey to a guilt trip when it hits her in the right place."

"How do you know she didn't just lie to you? I mean she might simply leave town and then publish the photographs and the story when she gets back to Denver."

"That's highly doubtful; you see, I have the negatives." Perry pulled the envelope out of his pocket and showed it to his wife.

"Well Perry, I have to hand it to you. I didn't think she'd be so easily convinced. She seemed hell-bent on releasing the story when she left here."

"You should know me better by now, Della. I would do everything in my power to protect you. I have never loved any woman like I love you. I think Laura recognized the depth of my feelings for you and realized that even if she published those photographs, I would stand by you and our relationship. She realized she had no power over us, so returning to Denver seemed like the best choice. I have a feeling she'll work things out with her husband. Laura doesn't like to be without a man."

Della sighed with relief. "So we don't have to publicize our marriage?"

Mason laughed out loud. "No, my darling. We can continue to keep the speculating public in the dark about our private relationship."

Della smiled for the first time since Perry Mason entered her apartment. "What a relief!"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Don't misunderstand me, Mr. Mason. I won't mind if we have to publicize our marriage eventually, but it's only been a week! I'd like to keep it under wraps for a little longer than that!"

"We can keep it a secret as long as you want, Della." Mason smiled back at Della as she ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head down to hers to meet her lips in an intimate kiss.

"You know, I could get used to seeing you in an apron…"

"Is that a fact, Counselor?" Della whispered as she ran her tongue over his earlobe and then tugged on it with her teeth. Mason groaned with pleasure.

"If you keep that up, Mrs. Mason, we'll never make it to the bedroom."

"I thought Paul told us we weren't supposed to have any sleepovers for a while," Della teased as she ran her hand southward on Mason's body and continued attending to his ear.

"I don't give a damn about Paul's recommendations. I have no intention of sleeping without you ever again," Mason responded as his strong hands quickly unknotted Della's apron and let it fall to the floor.

"I thought you liked the apron, Perry?"

"Absolutely. But I like removing the apron more." He then scooped up his wife and carried her into the bedroom.

"I love you, Perry," Della said huskily as Mason set her carefully down on the bed. He climbed onto the bed and laid down beside his wife, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, too, Della," Mason responded just before closing the gap between their lips. He kissed her soft lips hungrily, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue firmly into her mouth. She ran her hands over his back and grabbed his rear as she pushed her hips against him, urging him to roll on top of her.

"I want you, Perry," Della groaned as he thrust his own hips toward her, allowing her to feel his throbbing hardness between her legs. Della moaned loudly at the pleasant sensation.

Mason unbuttoned the front of her nightgown quickly, revealing her full breasts. Unable to control his desire, he ran his hands roughly over them, squeezing and touching them with abandon before lowering his mouth to one of her erect nipples and sucking hard until Della's breath grew ragged.

As his mouth explored her breasts, Della managed to release his belt and zipper, and her efficient hands explored her husband's firm desire. Mason groaned her name.

Della rolled him onto his back and straddled him as she pulled off her nightgown and began to unbutton and remove his shirt as he lay under her. Mason enjoyed the view of his secretary's full breasts and flat belly astride him as she stripped him of his remaining clothes.

Unable to control himself any longer, Mason took the lead, pulling Della down for another passionate kiss and then removed her yellow lace panties. Della spread her legs invitingly, and Mason pushed himself into her warm depths over and over. Encouraged by her moans, he took her with a fierce intensity until he felt her pulsating with pleasure. It was only then that he finally allowed himself the gratification of his own release.

"Perry Mason, you certainly know how to keep your wife satisfied," Della giggled softly into his neck.

Perry lifted his head and smiled. "I'm just glad you're finally my wife!"

"Me too!" Della grinned up at him with a sparkle in her deep hazel eyes. "Now, we better get some sleep. It's already 4am. We have to be at the office in 5 hours!"

"All right, Mrs. Mason." Perry climbed out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and threw Della her nightgown before shutting off the lights in the living room and kitchen. When he climbed back into bed, he pulled Della close to him and kissed her soft curls as she cuddled into his strong embrace. The couple fell asleep within moments and slept soundly until early the next morning.

**PDPDPDPD**

A knock on Perry Mason's private door sounded around 9 the next morning. "Come in Paul," Della greeted as she opened the door for the investigator.

"Perry. Della. You should be pleased to know that Laura boarded a plane very early this morning after your little chat with her last night," Paul reported.

Mason smiled. "That's good news, Paul. I expected she'd high tail it out of town after our conversation."

"What did you say to her, Perry?" Paul asked.

"Just the honest truth, Paul. I don't think we'll have to worry about Laura Robertson for a very long time."

"I don't know how you do it, Perry. But I'm glad that you always seem to come out on top," Paul retorted.

"I'm just glad that Della and I don't have to reveal anything about our marriage to the public. We rather like our privacy."

"Yes, well, the operative I had stationed in Della's building reported that your little tryst last night was quite loud and impassioned. If you two intend to keep your relationship a secret, you better buy a house or learn to keep quiet!"

Della blushed furiously, and even Mason turned slightly red at Paul's remark.

"Don't worry, Perry. You can trust him. He won't go running off to the press. But just the same, you two need to try to control yourselves a little, huh? I don't want to spend the next 20 years of my career covering up for you two."

"All right, Paul. We'll try to control ourselves. But you've got to grant us some leeway for a little while. After all, we are newlyweds," Mason teased.

**The End**


End file.
